Ministry Training
by thequietstorm21
Summary: Ron Weasley and the Auror Department must take a Magical Law training course to better prosecute criminals. During this course, Ron meets a beautiful and brilliant witch named Hermione Granger who has more to offer him than a course in Magical Law.


I know I'm not the best writer but just wanted to write something for fun.

It was Ron's first day back from the mission that ended exactly 4 hours ago. It was now 9 a.m. and he didn't understand why he had to come into the office when they just finished a mission that lasted two weeks. They were trying to find Richards who was a dark wizard. Ron and his team of aurors finally caught him. He thought he was going to get some rest but he learned aurors had to take some legal training course.

Apparently, some of the aurors were having a lot of legal issues. So they had to go through this training course to better accommodate the ministry when dealing with dark wizards and witches.

Ron thought," Couldn't they have just put this off until tomorrow? It wasn't like he was going to be able pay attention anyway since he was exhausted. "The legal issues he had to deal with in the past bored him.

Ron looked at his watch. The old bat was probably going to be late and even waste more of his time Ron thought as the other aurors were filing in.

Watson came in and said," Good job there last night Ron. I would have thought Kingsley would have given you the day off since you basically caught Richards and all. What time was that mission technically over anyway?"

"About four hours ago. I hope the old bat doesn't take too long so I can get some sleep. I still have to turn in this paperwork by tomorrow. Not to mention I I have to celebrate after," Ron answered with a smile.

"Of course Weasley you dog. I think some of us are gonna meet up at The Leaky Cauldron around 10 or so," Robinson answered.

Ron nodded. At that time, the door opened and all the aurors except Ron turned around to see who it was.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was finishing up a briefing. Since it's the first day, we'll probably finish up fairly soon anyway," the lawyer said.

"Good," Ron mistakenly said out loud. He heard a chuckle form his fellow aurors.

"What was that?" the lawyer asked.

Ron had just thought of a smart answer when he looked up and saw the lawyer/trainer was not what he predicted. She was clearly beautiful. She had slightly tanned skin with nice lips and pretty brown eyes. Not to mention long legs that Ron momentarily imagined wrapped around his waist

The lawyer cleared her throat, which brought Ron's eyes back up to her face.

"Umm nothing just that I'm glad you're not wasting my time," Ron said arrogantly with a smirk.

"And what is your name sir," Hermione asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"Auror Weasley, Auror Ronald Weasley," Ron said arrogantly.

Hermione was warned that being with a room full of mainly men would be a challenge especially Auror Weasley. Her fellow lawyer did warn her about him. She remembered Jane saying , "the great Ronald Weasley otherwise known as arrogant, smart, and exceptionally handsome… and a pompous ass." Hermione could already confirm that her fellow lawyer's description held true.

"I'm sure with as many cases as you have done Mr. Weasley, you can brief us on how to properly handle dark wizards," Granger said.

"Not really," Ron said begrudgingly.

"Well if you had notified the Ministry immediately when you apprehended Thomas instead of literally taking matters into your own hands which left him so battered he could not testify for a few weeks, I would not have to be wasting your time today" Granger stated.

Ron was speechless.

"Now if you all would turn the page to the packets, you can see that this is a three week course consisting of daily hourly meetings and tests every week. Just to make sure you comprehend and are paying attention to what we go over," she added with a glance at Weasley.

"Also, with all the cases that you aurors do, each of you will be temporarily assigned someone from the Magical Law Department just so you can do things properly from now on until you get the hang of things. The list should be posted tomorrow. Please read over Section 1 for tomorrow so you will be prepared. That will be all for today," Hermione said glancing at her watch.

The aurors began filing out. "Just a second Auror Weasley," Granger said.

Watson glanced at Ron before leaving and Ron nodded to himself. "She probably just wants to spend some extra time with me," Ron smiled to himself.

"Umm Mr. Weasley, I know you are probably the best auror here along with Harry Potter, but I don't appreciate being disrespected," Hermione said

Ron frowned, "But I-

"And also since you don't want any of your time to be wasted, I will be the lawyer working on you with your missions although I don't want to. Kingsley suggested it since we are heavily involved in our department. And I will not have your department tainting my department's reputation. I've worked hard to get it where it is today," Hermione said.

Ron was staring at her. She was closer now and he was getting hot. He couldn't help it. She was closer now and he saw how beautiful her skin was. He saw that her hair had a slight wave to it with some golden streaks in her hair.

Ron was staring at her.

"You're dismissed," Hermione said.

"Oh… right. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Ron said as he gathered his stuff.

He was heading home to finally get some sleep.

Ron woke up at ten. He had gotten home at eleven and slept for eleven hours.

He hadn't felt that rested in a while. Ron was ready to go to The Leaky Cauldron to have a good time and celebrate his capturing of Richards. Ron decided on a blue sweater and black slacks before apparating to the Leaky Cauldron.

Ron entered The Leaky Cauldron a few seconds later and saw quite a few of his aurors around a table with a few pretty ladies around them.

Ron approached the table and greeted his fellow aurors. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the sexy bartender Tanya approach him.

"So what will it be?" Tanya, the bartender, asked.

" A firewhisky. I wanna start off light tonight," Ron answered winking at one of the ladies at the table who started giggling.

Tanya came back shortly with his firewhisky.

"Thanks Tanya," Ron said flashing her a smile.

"Anytime," Tanya answered returning the smile.

"So I was just telling the ladies here how we were celebrating our capture of Richards and his group," Watson said.

"Well did Watson tell you that I also saved his ass more than once on that mission?" Ron said.

"No he didn't," one of the girls giggled.

Watson rolled his eyes while the others laughed. Ron was already feeling a little better.

He took a sip of his firewhiskey about to say something else when he looked up and saw one of the last people he wanted to see. Hermione Granger just entered the pub.


End file.
